Bob the Builder Kiddie Rides
Bob the Builder is a well-known 1998 stop-motion children's TV series created by Keith Chapman for HiT Entertainment PLC and HOT Animation. kiddie rides from that show exist, mostly from Jolly Roger. Scoop and Roley were released. Ride On! Entertainment later released carousels from the show. the original series ran from 1998-2004. and project: build it was the show's 10th season and ran from 2005-2009. and ready steady build it was the show's 18th season. the show ended on June 28,2011 after the original Bob the Builder was canceled in 2011. in 2014 Hit Entertainment which owned the show announced that the show would get a reboot which was not received well and criticized by fans of the older bob the builder. Jolly Roger Scoop In December of 1999, Jolly Roger made a kiddie ride based on Scoop the yellow digger (voiced by Rob Rackstraw in the TV series) with Bob climbing on board and Pilchard the Cat on the shovel. He features Jolly Roger's 1994(?)-2000 dashboard and the red push button makes 4 sounds: Scoop saying, "Can we fix it?" Pilchard meowing, Muck saying, "Yes, we can!" and a horn sound. He would later be released in 2000. One release of a V2 Scoop (December 1999-June/July 2000?) plays half of the theme tune and the horn is the only sound effect on one release of said version. Starting engine sounds play before the BTB theme whilst the sound of a vehicle about to stop plays after the BTB theme. Jolly Roger's 1998 announcements are used for this ride. This ride features the voices of Neil Morrissey as Bob (who sings the theme tune), Kate Harbour as Pilchard, and Rob Rackstraw as Scoop and Muck. Roley In March of 2003, Jolly Roger released Roley the green road roller (voiced by Neil Morrissey in the TV series), a companion for Scoop. He features Jolly Roger's modern dashboard with 3 phrases; Roley saying, "Rock and roll!" and "Ohhh! That is really cool, Bob!" and Scoop saying, "Can we fix it?" and Muck saying, "Yes, we can!" (for V2/V3 only) when the push button is pressed. The theme plays. This ride features the voices of Neil Morrissey as Bob (who sings the theme tune) and Roley and Rob Rackstraw as Scoop and Muck. Variations of Scoop and Roley *In September of 2000, Scoop was re-released with a slightly re-designed model (the smokestack was rebuilt) and has the same soundboard as the original. V2 Scoops with the modern dashboard exist. *Between October of 2002 and September of 2007, Scoop was re-released several times with Jolly Roger's modern dashboard and announcements, new designs for his eyes, a new soundboard, and for some units, a siderail on the left (viewer's right) hand side where Bob is. *US versions of both the 2002 and the 2004 releases of Scoop exist, as well as the 2004 release of Roley. They play the US cut of the theme song. Also, despite these rides being US releases, they have their UK voices. *The early V1 Roleys (March-September of 2003) featuring 2 Roley phrases exist. james j's random vids and rides and Adam Burland have found one in York. *In January of 2004, Roley was re-released with stands to hold up his eyes. Some of them are black and some of them are grey. *In September and November of 2003, video option versions of both Scoop and Roley were released. Other versions were released in 2004 and 2005. *An ultra-rare and impossible to find photo option Scoop was released around 2003, where there are signs that read, Photo Ride on the side of the roof and Scoop's front bumper. Also, Scoop has his shovel raised up and is carrying rocks. *At Lucky Strike Amusements in Hemsby, a V3 Scoop can be seen with the V2 design but the modern JR dashboard with a different attract mode which is engine sounds, then Scoop saying, "We can fix it!" and then more engine sounds. *There exists a re-release of the video option Roley without the black box and more sound effects, including Pilchard's meow. An audio example can be found on YouTube. *Several versions of the Scoop ride with the Eletech BTB soundboards exist, which they play part of the Bob the Builder: The Album song, Can We Fix It? while the ride is in motion and the sound effects, respectively, are an airbrake and a truck horn. *At places like Paultons Park, video option Scoops without the video screen exist. **In addition, video option Roleys without the video screen have also been spotted. *At Tesco Extra Stoke-on-Trent, a video option Roley with a photonegative screen, Scoop's audio, and the US theme tune as the attract mode was spotted. *At an unknown Toys R Us store in the United States of America, a Bob the Builder Scoop ride with the Eletech It's a Small World audio was spotted. *At Adventure Inside in Southend-on-Sea, a V4 model of Scoop was spotted which plays the Firehouse Tales theme song while the ride is in motion, which is now mute. This is similar to other kiddie ride errors, which can also be seen here. *A V7 Scoop with a headless Bob was found at Joyland in Great Yarmouth in 2012, which is now replaced by a new Scoop, as Bob has his head. Either That Or Bob's Head Was Found And Glued Back On. **Similary, a V2 Scoop, which was distributed by the old Northern Leisure, was spotted at Crystal Palace in Hemsby, but he has one eye. *A knockoff Scoop has been found that has a similar motion to some R.G. Mitchell ride. *Several knockoff Scoops with two exhaust pipes and without Bob have been found. **Ironically, Kupper Automaty made a bulldozer kiddie ride using this somewhat same exact mould, but there is a pile of rocks, similar to the JR photo option Scoop. Carousels In 2006, Ride On! Entertainment released a Bob the Builder Carousel featuring Scoop, Muck, and Lofty. 2-seater versions exist, where the riders just get to sit on Scoop and Muck, but not Lofty. Scoop has a steering wheel, while Muck and Lofty have a joystick. In addition, there are second versions of this carousel which feature an updated board and graphics from the first CGI series and third spin-off series, Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! and they exist too. An Elements Carousel from the first CGI series and third spin-off series, Ready, Steady, Build! exists as well, 3 known places that have the ride are Westfield London Shopping City in White City (now gone), the Community Mall in Colwyn Bay (both blue), and Intu Merry Hill in Dudley (green). It is currently unknown if it was released elsewhere, along with the Fireman Sam Video Carousel. Gallery Scoop V1 (1998).jpg|Scoop (V1; December 1999) Bob The Builder Scoop (1998) Alt Image 3.jpg|Scoop (V2; September 2000) Bob The Builder Scoop (1998) Alt Image.jpg|Scoop (V3-V15; October 2002-September 2007) Bob The Builder Rolley (2003) Alt Image.png|Roley (V1/V2; March And September 2003) Bob The Builder Rolly (2004).jpg|Roley (V3; January 2004) Bob The Builder Scoop Video Option (2003) Alt Image.jpg|Video Option Scoop (September 2003) Bob The Builder Rolly With Video Option (2003).jpg|Video Option Roley (November 2003) Videos Scoop Bob The Builder Scoop Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger V2, With V1 Soundboard)|V2 (With V1 Board) Bob The Builder Scoop Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger V2)|V2 Bob The Builder Scoop Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger 2000s Reissue|One Of The 2000s Reissues Bob The Builder Scoop Ride (Jolly Roger, Video Option V2)|Video Option (This Is A V2) Bob The Builder Scoop Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger) (US Release)|US Release Crazy Scoop|Crazy Scoop Roley Bob the builder Roley Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger, V1)|V1 Bob The Builder Roley Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger V2)|V2 Bob The Builder Rolley Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger V3)|V3 Bob the Builder Roley Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger, Video Option V2)|Video Option V2 Bob the Builder Roley Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger US Release)|US Release Category:Rides released in 1999 Category:Rides released in 2000 Category:Rides re-released in 2002 Category:Rides released in 2003 Category:Rides re-released in 2003 Category:Rides released in 2004 Category:Licensed Rides Category:Rides based on HiT shows Category:Video Option Rides Category:Photo Option Rides Category:Rides by Jolly Roger Category:Rides Released In 2005 Category:Rides released in 2006 Category:Rides Released In 2007 Category:Rides Released In 2009 Category:Rides Spotted At Tesco Category:Rides Spotted At Asda Category:Rides Spotted At Sainsbury's Category:Rides Spotted At Shopping Centres Category:Rides Spotted At Arcades Category:Rides Spotted At Charity Stores Category:Rides Owned By Photo Me Category:Rides Owned By Leisurematic Category:Rides Owned By Clearhill Category:Rides Owned By Northern Leisure Category:Rides that use a Stamar board Category:Rides That Use A Soundmaster Board Category:Rides That Use A EM-2001 Board Category:Carosels Category:Paultons Park Rides Category:Rides Built In 1998 Category:Rides Built In 1999 Category:Rides Refurbished By Eletech Category:Rides Spotted At Toys R Us/Toys 4U